


Imagination And Childhood

by Tortellini



Series: Inktober/Fictober 2k19 [17]
Category: A Separate Peace - John Knowles
Genre: 1940s, 1950s, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Boarding School, Closeted, Conversations, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Deep Conversations, Fictober 2019, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Homophobia, Humor, Inktober 2019, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Period-Typical Homophobia, Study Group, Studying, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Inktober/Fictober 2019 Day 17: Forrest(er)Fandom: A Separate PeaceGene and Lep are trying to study when their louder friends interrupt them. Weirdness ensues.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Brinker Hadley / Elwin "Leper" Lepellier, Gene Forrester/Phineas "Finny"
Series: Inktober/Fictober 2k19 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508147
Kudos: 14





	Imagination And Childhood

Gene Forrester was minding his own business. He usually was, you know? He had this huge test to study for and nothing could distract him. Not even his friends. Leper was studying with him too--he was a mousy awkward boy, super smart and pretty nice to talk to. But too bad for him--for both of them, Gene supposed--Finny decided to take that very moment to come interrupt.

"Hey guys!" Finny said cheerfully. "Gene! Lep! What's up?"

Gene just shrugged, not really looking from his book. Leper, however, decided to give him an answer as Brinker, their last friend, came up to sit with them. 

"I guess I'm okay."

"What's wrong?" Brink cocked an eyebrow. 

"...I don't know what my body's for, other than for carrying my brain from room to room."

Gene looked up. Okay...but that was just how he was sometimes. 

Finny, on the contrary, laughed. "Remember saying stuff like that?" He said more to Gene, as Brinker was talking to Leper, joking with him, their shoulders brushing for a little too long. Gene tried not to stare and instead gave his other friend his attention.

"Like what."

"Like that!" Finny said as if that explained it. "Having an imagination in our childhood." Wholesome. 

Gene wrinkled his nose. "I never--really had one."

"An imagination or a childhood?" Brinker butted in, smirking.

Finny grabbed Gene's arm before he could punch him. 


End file.
